1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle accessories, and more particularly to a vehicle door protective device.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D339,784; 4,708,380; 4,828,302 and 5,149,166 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vehicle door protectors.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical vehicle door protective device that protects substantially the entire exterior door surface.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved vehicle door protective device and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.